


All Fours

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is not as innocent as he might seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fours

**Author's Note:**

> More Humpathon 2014. This time for Unseen1969 who prompted "Lavender/Neville - hands and knees: She'd thought he was a nice guy..."

Stray bits of soil and gravel dug uncomfortably into Lavender Brown’s hands and knees, a strange counterpoint to the feeling of Neville Longbottom’s hands caressing her body as she got on all fours in the middle of his greenhouse.

Neville had seemed so nice, asking her to an evening out to celebrate her release from St Mungo’s, when he’d invited her inside to see his greenhouse, she’d thought he really had wanted to show her his plants. 

Instead he was fucking her hard, his hands gripped at her hips as he thrust into her from behind. Groaning as his cock sank into her. Lavender could only manage a little breathless whimper with the depth he reached. 

“That’s it Lav, work with me now.” Neville said, his voice low, as Lavender started to move back into his thrusts redoubling the energy of their collisions. 

The greenhouse was hot and humid, rivulets of sweat trickled over their bodies. Lavender’s tits swung with the motion, until Neville’s hands moved forwards to clasp them tightly. 

Lavender’s head dropped, her face surrounded with a tangle of tousled blonde hair. Her back arched, her hips worked little circles against him, as her stomach tightened with indescribable tension.

Neville growled; one of his hands suddenly moving down to her clit, even as he spilled inside her. Two fingers working quickly over her wet nub until she followed him into release.

Slowly he helped her back into her feet, and gently slide her robes back over her. Then he went off into the depths of his greenhouse for a second and came back with a gorgeous blue rose that he tucked into her top pocket.

Lavender sniffed at it, sore in places but very satisfied. Maybe Neville _was_ nice after all.


End file.
